mobius_united_sonic_fan_character_wiki_communityfandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Something to Read 1: House and Mist/@comment-4107522-20170902063407
Something to Read 1 Entry The yellow chameleon, the black skunk, and the black cat; they were all together in the skunk’s newly-repaired car. Memberlake St. was the area they drove to. None of them seemed to have any particular recollection or personal connection to the place. Jack lived the furthest out of the city, and it took him almost an hour to drive them all there. “Well we’re here now,” The cat promptly stated whilst exiting the vehicle as one would had there been a stench they were holding their breath from the entire time. In this case, it was simply the chatty and awkward discussion during the trip that deterred her, which would have only been lessened slightly if it were not intended to mask an interruption of a restated lie concerning who had a crush on whom. These were topics Lizzy had no desire to embark on socially whatsoever. “But seriously, I don’t know why people complain about how many there are,” The chameleon kept going: restating once more her opinions on the plethora of law-enforcement television shows. She only stopped now because she was realizing just how… surreal and… haunting their new location appeared. Tess just got out of the vehicle and immediately wanted back in, but the others were already walking forward anyway. The neighborhood was incredibly quiet, and a thick fog filled most of the scenery. It was rather high up in the city: near some suburban mountains, but clearly not on the lively side. The houses looked as though they had been kept up nicely enough, but something was faintly off about them. “These… do these…” The skunk peered, turning his head horizontal back and forth as he distracted himself, “look… stretched to you guys? Just barely?” As they got further into the fogged series of buildings, his long-sleeved grey shirt seemed less warming. He tucked his hands into his dark blue jean pockets. “A little taller I guess,” Lizzy shrugged: fixing her long grey scarf she kept tied around her upper arm. She didn’t seem to care what the temperature was. Her hands passed her purple tank-top and purple skirt to her grey boots: pressing a small metal hilt further down from view. “Mystery Man’s somewhere here,” her eyes rolled with a groaning growl. Tess made sure to stay close between the two. She had her own long green sweater on, and black pants: doing her some comfort. “Why is he here?” She whined. “More like ‘why can’t he just answer his phone’…” Lizzy growled once more as the three were now nearly a block into the seemingly empty neighborhood of his nearly mid-day winter’s start. “Could be off,” Jack guessed. “Maybe it’s broken. You said he comes here every weak, right?” “Yeah…” “Probably wants some privacy.” “How cute… tch, Sorry you had to drive us here, Jack,” She didn’t sound particularly saddened while making this apology, but the feline had no reason to not be genuine, so the skunk took it as honest. “Got nothing else to do right now, and I need the recorded driving hours after what… happened.” “Oon,” Tess winced: distracted from the intimidation of the environment for the moment. “Sorry you had to go through that.” He shrugged. “I’ll get through it… I’ll need you guys to sign off as witnesses for the hours I did though.” “La-…ter,” Lizzy stopped as they came to a slight clearing of the fog. It was still quite thick, but they could at least see far ahead of themselves now. A large parking lot… well large being around 120 yards wide, and… well across at least double that it seemed. Very faint sinks in the pavement were about, as were noticeable cracks. No cars were parked. In fact, a very eye-catching chain reading “No Trespassing” was hung in front of the drive-entrance. Tess found it very unnerving when a long uphill and downhill forest, with ditches and small canyons, could be seen at the far left of the parking lot. She didn’t go a step further once she saw it. “C’mon, Tess,” Lizzy urged: taking the cream-yellow chameleon’s hand and dragging her forward. Tess gave a small whine as they went. “That’s a horror title there,” Tess sheepishly joked, “Three Teens In A Haunted Parking Lot-“ “Church,” Jack corrected. He pointed to the right. Both girls glanced over and saw it. Wood and concrete: old and abandoned. It looked still in good shape, but as empty as the rest. The wood was so pale that it didn’t even give a dark impression. The large cross at the front of the building’s side was barely visible with how similar it shaded to the fog. “…Okay, I’m calling out names now,” Lizzy cupped her hands to her mouth and called out the name. “CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEELLS!” Jack joined in but Tess was still very reluctant. She began receiving flashbacks of a very old horror game her brother had played when they were younger. It also involved a search in a mist-covered city, and the results were far from pleasant. Strangely enough, the more she thought about their strange friend being there, the more she realized she felt safer if she knew where he was. They were all calling for him now. Eventually they stopped when a figure started walking toward them from the back of the parking lot. Lizzy didn’t approach yet. She wasn’t going to let her guard down till she saw his face. A male fox with pale brown-orange fur; he wore a grey turtleneck top with a black jacket around him—unzipped—with black jeans and black shoes. Unlike Lizzy’s grey finger-gloves and grey arm-glove, his black gloves didn’t appear very fashion-based. He always had that striking appearance piece however: his glazed over eyes, and the black shades that hung over them. He did not sound particularly joyful at their arrival when he prompted “Yes?” “What are y- what are you doing here?” Lizzy had paused with the faint suspicion of some other-wordly works, but her better nature prevailed: forcing her to believe this was a simple matter of the blind fox being incredibly odd…as per usual. “I don’t think anyone’s ever really been humored by someone responding to their question with a question, Lizzy,” The fox taunted with his unchanging expression. Jack and Tess were silent, though this was due to their distraction with the architecture. Lizzy shook her head with irritation before answering “Fine! I’m here to find out if you had all the file stuff finished and ready for us.” “Out in public, right next to someone thankfully too distracted to understand what you just said,” He replied: his tone going to a whisper as to not become a hypocrite with his own words. “Do you have it ready or not?” The feline grumbled. The fox didn’t immediately answer. He was looking to Jack for a bit, and Jack eventually noticed: his expression prompting a desire for an explanation for this stare, which he did not receive as Chells looked back to Lizzy. “What’s your Email?” “What fo- oh.” “So I can stalk you t-“ “I get it, smart guy,” She snapped. “purpledagger@K-O-L.” “… Subtle… friendly… also subtle-“ “You know, if I wanted to constantly get insulted, I could just-“ “But you wanted to find me so badly and I did say this was my own ‘alone time’ in a sense. I guess you could say I’m ‘miffed’.” Lizzy was becoming too curious about the area to really get more annoyed, so she just asked “What is this all exactly?” “Feels strange, doesn’t it?” “Uh, yeah,” Jack added with a near scoff. “This whole neighborhood is strange-“ “Not to mention empty,” Tess jolted in. “Like, unpopulated, VACANT???” “Well that’s not something I could really tell you about,” The fox shrugged off. “Feels like it’s from some different kind of world I imagine? The doors are a bit taller. If you were to go inside, you might even notice the pews aren’t the right length… everything’s…” his hands gave a little upward twitch “bigger.” Without anything else, Chells began walking past the group. As he passed by Lizzy, she noted “Y’know, you’re really creepy when you want to be.” “You asked, I answered,” He replied, still making his way toward the exit of the parking lot. “… Did you drive here?” Jack asked. “I didn’t see any cars.” “No, I didn’t drive here,” Chells replied, still walking. The others—with Lizzy being the last to do so—eventually followed after him. “So you walked?” Jack guessed. “… Sure.” “You want a ride back?” The fox stopped, back still turned to them. “Is that an offer?” “Yeah, if you can be polite about it.” “… Then I accept it. Thank you,” The fox’s course changed. They hadn’t told him where the car was, but he met them there soon after. Tess waited until the car was starting up again to ask “But really, what is this place about? Do people actually live here?” “Not for many… many years,” Chells answered. The four were soon out of the fog-filled mountain neighborhood, but as they got closer to the rest of the city, they noticed the downtown section of Lexistropolis was… on fire. Some kind of letter engraved in the massive carnage. A massive- THE END